Were's A Wolf When Ya Need One
by Fay Carmichael 21
Summary: Regina is your not so average werewolf working for the B.P.R.D. Being an only female amongst many men can be difficult. So when a new agent say's he can bring back her sister, Regina becomes intrigued. Takes place during the first movie. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, except for for Regina snd a few situations. All others, are property of Mignola and Guillermo del Toro, since it is based on the movie. Please don't sue me, pretty please! And do enjoy!

**Prologue**

Regina walked with a steady pace as she made her way down Warner St.. The earlier rainfall had brought wet sidewalks and streets. The sky was gray and cloudy, and there was a bit of a breeze. It was an ordinary late October afternoon in Newark, New Jersey.

Although everything seemed to be normal, Regina could tell other wise. She could fell a dark presence that was elusive, yet familiar, in a way.

"_Probably just the day's mood_," Regina thought to herself, "_after all, it is Halloween!_"

She continued down Warner until she reached Main St.. As she turned the corner onto Main, she paused at something in the corner store window. Gary's Prop and Pawn Shop was a very popular hangout for different kinds of people. The owner, Gary Carmichael, had opened the shop back in 1999, just in time for Christmas. Gary sold all sorts of interesting stuff. Things like electrical guitars and old television sets. Lava lamps, typewriters, old vinyl records and players, anything that might sell.

Not only was Gary's Prop and Pawn Shop a pawn shop, but a coffee bar as well. So, naturally, different kinds of people would come hangout at Gary's shop. Regina would usually come in every now and then for a good, hot cup of coffee. Like her best friend, Regina took her coffee black.

But today was different. Today, Regina saw on one of the television sets in the window, an image she knew all too well. Pat O'Connell hosted a show called "Pat! Here and Now," a rather small, yet popular one that seemed to focus mostly on public affairs. Today, Pat was talking about one of his favorite subjects, Hellboy! Some amateur photographer had taken a picture of the famed half man, half devil known as Hellboy, and who else did Pat have for his guest, none other than Tom Manning, Head of Special Operations for the F.B.I..

"There, that's the a…that's the tail, and a…these are the horns," says Pat, pointing to the blurred picture of Hellboy.

"I have a question." says Manning, gesturing to the screen, "Why is it, in these pictures, the pictures of aliens, UFO, the Yeti, a… Hellboy; Why is it they're always out of focus?"

"_Nice come-back, Manning!_" thought Regina as she continued watching the show, "_Let's see what Pat says to that!_"

"Why don't you tell us about the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense?" Pat asks, folding his hands and reading from a sheet of paper.

"Now I wanna to tell you, I wanna tell the American public…uh… one thing. Now this Bureau for the um….," Manning looks to Pat for help.

"Paranormal Research and Defense." says Pat, finishing off Manning's sentence. Manning nods in agreement. Then, pointing to the camera, and after a moment of hesitation, says, "There is no…such…thing!"

Immediately after hearing this, something popped into Regina's head. A mental picture of a tall square building with two bronze statues of mounted horsemen in front of it, both standing off to the sides, and what looked like an Olympic torch standing directly in front of it. The Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. A place she knew all too well.

"Ah," said Regina, "Home, sweet home!"


	2. Coffee Talk

-1**Chapter 1: Coffee Talk**

Regina checked her watch and decided that she had time to do something, before she had to be back at the bureau.

"_Damn curfew!_" thought Regina, putting the golden pocket watch back into her black and green trench coat, "Well, at least I have an hour!"

"An hour for what!" came a voice from off to the left.

Regina turned sharply to her left side. In the doorway of the shop stood Gary Carmichael, the shop's founder. Gary would be considered a tall man, only about an inch taller than Regina. Although he was old enough to be her father, Regina considered him more of an uncle figure instead of a father.

"I'm meeting up with a friend in an hour and a half. So that gives me an hour until I need to be on my way!" replied Regina.

"Well do have enough time to come in and sit down for a bit!" asked Gary.

"Sure." she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Regina gave the television set one final glance, then followed Gary into the small shop.

"The usual!" he asked.

"Yup! Nothing but!" she replied.

Once inside, Regina noticed that television at the end of the bar was on, except it was that same show she had just seen outside.

"Hey Gary! Why do you watch this crap!" she said aloud, while making her way pass old record players and pawned guitars.

"Why not!" replied Gary, handing her a cup of her usual coffee drink;

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"It's very interesting. Boy! I would love to meet Hellboy!"

"You know it's all just a hoax, right!" Regina said, taking a sip of the warm, beautiful liquor and thinking to herself, "_You don't know the half of it_!"

"No way!" replied Gary, "If it were all a hoax, then why is the F.B.I. involved!"

"I don't know? Why do we blame the president for all our country's problems!" Regina asked, rhetorically, taking another sip of heaven.

"Good question. Oh well I still think it would be awesome to meet him." replied Gary.

"That it would be, Gary, that it would be…" she says, just be fore taking another gulp of coffee.

After talking a short while about Hellboy and the government, Gary decides to change topics by asking, "By the way, who is this friend of yours that your meeting up with later! I've never meet any of your friends before, except that one girl with the black hair and shy domineer. What was her name again!"

"You mean Liz! She's not shy, she's just not as outspoken as me." replied Regina.

"But how come she is the only friend of yours I've meet!"

"Trust me, Gary, you not knowing my friends is a good thing!" Regina says firmly. She takes another gulp of coffee and retrieves the watch from her coat pocket. She frowns once she sees that a good amount of time has passed. How did a whole hour just go by? "Oh well," she thinks to herself. "Sorry Gary, but I got to split! See later!"

She gets up from her seat and starts for the door. Once she's out she looks around. Something is out of place. She's not sure what it is exactly, but she figures that she should check on it first. She goes over to bench at the park across the street and sits down. She closes her eyes and "sends" herself out. She sees children at play, a house wife beating the dust out an old rug, and a couple of what seemed gang bangers deciding on robbing one of the local banks. She now even more work tonight. She tried to pick up part of their conversation.

"Don't forget! Lincoln and First at seven tonight." said one the men, in a harsh and deep tone. Something about this man didn't seem right. He smelled different. Different from a gangster. Something that almost made him seem un-human. The other guy wasn't much different either.

The two men shock hands and then paused. "What was that!" the first man asked abruptly. Regina froze. Had they picked up on her eves dropping? She made a hasty retreat back to her body. Once she was coherent again, she opened her eyes and looked around the area. She looked over to where the two men had been, but no body was there. She quickly stood up and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Lincoln and First? Tonight? At seven?" Regina asked herself. Why would somebody target Lincoln and First? The only thing that was worth targeting at Lincoln and First was and the old Mackin Library, a type of museum that hosted "rare" artifacts from around the world. The current exhibit there was called "Magick", a supposed collection tools used during ancient times for acts of magic and spirit craft. But there was nothing "rare" about this exhibit. They were all fakes anyway. But that man was very clear on what he said. 'Lincoln and First at seven tonight.' What could possibly be worth stealing there? Whatever it was, Regina now knew that something was going down tonight at Lincoln and First at seven. And with that thought, she pressed on homeward, determined to be ready for whatever would happen that night.


End file.
